


CH. 1 - Introduction to a New World

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: The Remnant Branches [1]
Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier Replicant | Nier (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Gen, I promise, I'll have better tags for the actual fics, Listen it's just said characters going into the world of nier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Ozpin and Salem ready some of their crew for the rare chance to visit a new world. Tyrian, Hazel, Glynda, and Qrow. What will they find? What will they learn? What adventures will unfold?
Series: The Remnant Branches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936654
Kudos: 2





	CH. 1 - Introduction to a New World

**Author's Note:**

> lol this short thing is just the set up for the rest of the stories. I didn't put too much in it as a result.

The two powers knew that the anomaly would soon appear once more: a portal to another world. The portal only appeared under the alignment of certain celestial bodies, and could only be entered via magic. They had once entered it long ago, back when the two were on good terms all those years ago. She looked back on those memories with resentment. He looked back on those memories with regret. However, those feelings hardly did much now. Actions would do much more. 

“Tyrian. Hazel.” Salem said in her cold voice. 

“Qrow, Glynda.” Ozpin opened.

“I am giving you two a mission to enter a portal into another world.”

“Thank you for coming. No doubt that you know I have a mission for you two. A portal is set to appear soon. It leads into another world.”

“Your goal is to learn what you can about this world’s magic, its monsters known as shades, and impede the progress of Ozpin’s underlings if they cross your path.”

“I would like the two of you to learn what you can about the magic of this world. Information on magic in will be hard to come by, and you may run into someone of Salem’s circle.”

“It will appear in three days. Read the information I previously gathered and focus on training until then.”

“I believe it will appear in four days. Here, take these notes. Read them, and let me know if you still want to take on this mission. Take your time. It will be dangerous, so I only want you to go if you are willing.”

-

Three days came and went, and the two men found themselves at an abandoned temple. Although, it was more like a bunch of rocks now. All that really remained was a small, raised platform colored red and blue. They ended up waiting for five hours before anything happened, much to Hazel’s dismay. Tyrian was never fun to be around when he was bored.

“What do you think a shade’s scream sounds like? I hope its as terrible as she described.” He giggled with joyful anticipation. Hazel was just happy he noticed that the platform began to glow. He motioned for the faunus to look, grateful he was no longer Tyrian’s focus. He would rather drink the concoction given to him by Salem again. It would allow him to enter the portal, and return to Salem in a week’s time, but damn it tasted terrible. The colors on the platform began to swirl until they formed a rough circle. As it moved round and round, an odd pattern emerged within the circle’s boundaries.

“Ooh, well then, time to get down to business!” With that, Tyrian dived in. Hazel opted to just step into the portal. 

-

Four days came and went, and Glynda and Qrow arrived at the location, courtesy of Oz pulling a few strings to borrow a ship from Atlas. They had a bit of walking to to to reach the secluded cave the portal would be located in, but the two preferred to walk in silence as they walked to the location with their supplies on their back, enough for a week. Quicker than expected, they arrived at the already opened portal. 

“Ladies first.” Qrow said as offered her the portal. 

“And here I thought you had no manners.”

“Hey, in my defense, I was raised in the wilderness.”

“And that was how many years ago?” She asked. He only responded with silence. “Exactly.” 

“Stay safe in there.” He said just before she entered.

“You too Qrow.” With that, she hopped up and went down the portal. Qrow soon followed, diving into it in his bird form.

-

“Hmm.” Accord hums as she watches a tall man unceremoniously face plants into a fence. “Just as predicted. More interlopers.” she sighed. “Let’s just hope these ones cause less trouble than the last ones.” She picks up her comm. “Report: Another interloper confirmed. I’ll be keeping my eyes on this one. End transmission.”

**Author's Note:**

> But side note, NieR and RWBY share quite a few similarities, and that's probably because their premises are similar, well, at least NieR's original premise. It was something akin to visiting fairy tales, if I remember correctly, but obviously things changes, but that origin still shows its influenced in the names of various characters. (And yeah, NieR's OG premise became sinoalice). Anyway, yeah, get ready for the real fun :)


End file.
